A Girl's Dream Come True
by Autumn Xavier
Summary: Rated mostly for the abuse situations. Set about 10 to 15 years before TPM. A young girl is taken from her abusive Master and is brought to the Jedi Academy and befriends a young ObiWan. Not a romance so ha! This is my first fic for SW so please RR!
1. A Girl's Dream Come True

A Child's Dream Come True A Star Wars fanfic by *~*Autumn*~*  
  
The girl gasped for air, using the wall for support. Her legs were weak from running. The pain in her side was throbbing, circulating through her nerves. Sweat damped her dark hair, sticking to the back of her neck and sides of her face. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the man's figure draw closer to her. Her green eyes filled with fear. She wouldn't go back, not again!  
  
"Pebra, you cannot escape me. You belong to me. If you come back willingly, I might be lenient with you." His voice was so demanding, harsh and cold. Pebra shook her head and took of running, letting the dirt trail behind her feet. Her little body was failing, weakening. She knew he'd catch her but she had to try.  
  
Pebra felt her legs slip from under her, her face slamming against the dirt below her. She tried to fight her body from curling up but it did it anyway, her knees hiding under her small chin. She could hear him breathing above her and felt a strong grip wrap around her tiny arm, yanking her to her feet.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry...I ...I didn't mean to," Pebra pleaded, still trying to pull away from his grip. A hard slap silenced her, a dark trail of crimson forming from the corner of her mouth. She knew better than to wipe it away, that would bring another slap.  
  
"And you will work to raise the money to replace those pieces, Pebra. I may even sell you if I have to." He pulled her wrist out and clamped a metal cuff around it. The metal was ice cold against Pebra's skin, almost cutting into the flesh beneath it. With a strong pull, she was walking, forcing herself to take the next step. The house came closer and closer and Pebra walked slower and slower.  
  
The man swung open the door, letting it slam against the wall, pulling Pebra with him. "Now get down there and get back to work. I'll not have you try to escape again." He shoved Pebra into the small, damp room and slammed the door behind her. She flinched at the heavy locking sound.  
  
Pebra sighed and flopped down into the pile of hay burying her head in her hands. Her body was aching; every breath brought more pain, her brain forced every move she made. Oh how she wanted to escape, to be free. For four years, she had been subject to her owner's beatings. Her body had earned more bruises and scars that she could count. The work could wait, she thought, nighttime was her time, the only time she ever had anymore.  
  
******  
  
The planet's twin suns were shining brightly in the early morning, and the heat was killing the Jedi. He sighed and stepped down from his cruiser, letting his dark cloak fall perfectly behind his tall build. He walked, gracefully and noble into the small town, observing those he passed. He wore his chocolate brown hair loose around his shoulders, with the exception of the thick braid that hung down the middle. He was rather young, only 29 years old and a Jedi Knight for only 2.  
  
He passed a small market stand and looked over the various fruits and crops they had to offer. The merchant behind the counter gasped and ran over to him, her cherry red hair bouncing behind her. The girl bowed deeply before him, her blue eyes catching the corner of his. The Jedi turned and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, your majesty, if anything displeases you. Our family's crops have not been at their best this year," she said, fiddling with her hair. She smoothed out her dress, a dark tan and very simple, trying to appear proper for him.  
  
He looked over the girl, no more than 15 or so, unsure of what to say. "I am sure, but I am no lord or royalty. My name is Vachi, Cheto Vachi. And what is you name?" The Jedi said, his voice strong but comforting.  
  
"Azale. My father is a farmer here. This is the shop where we sell what we can. Usually we have the best crops of the season but this year nothing grew." Cheto nodded and looked around the marketplace. The girl was right, there was little to buy and what was there wasn't very appetizing.  
  
He frowned and shook his head. He had a mission to carry out and talking with some peasant wasn't a part of it. There was a strong link to the Force here and he had to find it. The council members had insisted on the urgency because it was possible that that whoever it was might be in danger.  
  
"Is there anything that the children like to do around here? Races or a place where they play games?"  
  
Azale nodded and walked from behind the stand. "Over there, behind that tall building they like to play. I don't know what they do but I know when I was a child, I played with the other village children. Are you looking for someone's child?"  
  
Cheto smiled and looked at the girl. He admired her innocence, her purity. She would have been a strong Jedi but there was no bond with the Force in her. "A friend asked me to pick up his child and bring them to Corsucant. They were separated when the child was an infant. Good day."  
  
He nodded to Azale before walking towards the building. The laughter of children poured out from the alleyway. He turned and looked over them; most of them were boys. He smiled, trying to pick his future Padawan from the group.  
  
******  
  
Pebra peered out of the small hole she had for a window, her eyes never leaving the strange man who was walking about. He was dressed funny, in light pants and shirt with a dark cloak hanging over it.  
  
"Pebra! Have you finished cleaning those droid parts yet?"  
  
Pebra gasped and grabbed a piece, trying to appear if she had been cleaning it all along. Her slave master unlocked the door walked it, anger screaming in his eyes. He looked at the box of metal pieces and kicked it, the metal clanging against the floor.  
  
"Hey! I spent all night cleaning those! You could have-" Pebra felt his strong hands wrap around her neck, air leaving her lungs. She coughed and tried to pry his hands off of her, but his grip was stronger.  
  
"I give you simple tasks and you can't even do them! You were a complete waste of money! You are just like your father, worthless scum, scraped up from the bottom of the ponds. I've had it with you!"  
  
He grabbed the chain wrapped around her wrist and ankles and gave them a fierce pull. Pebra fell to the floor, her head hitting the ground. Pebra coughed madly, trying to catch her breath but he was already pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of the house.  
  
Shoving her outside of the door, she tripped, dirt covering her dark clothes and sticking to the open wounds. She tried to get up and run but her owner had a tight grip on the chains. He wasn't letting go, he was going to enjoy beating her.  
  
Pebra looked at him, her eyes showing so much fear. She didn't know what she had done this time but whatever it was, he was mad about it. She tried to pull away from his grip, kicking him just above his shin. He grabbed his leg and fell to the ground, loosening his grip on the chains that bonded her.  
  
Pebra grunted and started to run as fast as her legs could carry her. They were still sore from the night before. She felt a strong force pull her to the ground, her owner pressing his weight against her. His hand held her face to the dirt. Pebra tried not to breath in the dirt but it was filling her lungs, not mater how hard she was trying. She did the only thing she thought would help...she screamed at the top of lungs. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice was torturing her, showing her what other pains are to come. I'm going to die...I'm only nine...I can't die...I'm only a child...Why is this happening to me?  
  
******  
  
Cheto's head shot up, hearing the screams. Almost everybody in the alley had heard it. Breaking away into a hard run, Cheto followed the screams; he could feel the pain. He stopped hard, seeing the man hitting the girl. She was so small compared to him. Closing his eyes, he could feel it. The Force...it was thriving in this girl, this child who was being beaten. She was the one he had come to get.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! What do you think you are doing?" Cheto ran over and pushed him off the girl. He picked up the girl, her body was so light in his arms, and warm red spots covered her clothes and her face.  
  
"Who the hell are you? She's none of your business, now get out of here before I do the same you, pretty boy," said the man, reaching for the girl. Cheto moved away and started to walk away from him, before the man grabbed his arm.  
  
Pebra couldn't tell what was happening, she was fading in and out. The only thing that had mattered what that it stopped, the pain had stopped and she felt at ease. She was comfortable in the man's arms. She tried to look at who had picked up, but her eyes were swollen over.  
  
Cheto looked down at the man hand and raised an eyebrow. "I would let go if I was you. I'm really not supposed to get angry."  
  
The man scoffed and shoved Cheto, knocking Pebra from his arms. She felt her body leave the comfort and tried to catch herself. She fell on her arm with a loud crack, and pain shattered through her, filling all of her senses. Her eyes watered and the tears streaked down her dirt-covered face.  
  
Cheto threw back his coat, grabbing his lightsaber. He turned it on, letting it pulsate in his hand. Moving the green blade towards the man, it hummed softly. The man's dark eyes followed it, steeping away from him and the blade. Cheto peered at him and shook his head. Letting the blade disappear, he waved his free hand before the man's face. "I will not kill you, but I am taking the girl away from here. You will have no objections to that."  
  
"No, go ahead. She's all yours," the man said. Cheto nodded and picked Pebra up. His hand landed on her arm and she grimaced in pain. He winced, sharing the pain. He turned and quickly walked down the alley. Curious bystanders watched, clearing the way for him and the girl.  
  
Cheto walked onto the cruiser, letting it shut behind him. He looked around, thinking of what to do. Laying the girl in his bed, Cheto rubbed his forehead and took out his communicator. The Jedi Council had wanted him to contact them when he found the one they were searching for.  
  
"Found the girl, you have? Much pain and fear, she has." Cheto looked down at the Jedi master on the screen before him. It was he who had sent Cheto to find the girl.  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda I have found the girl but her condition is terrible. I must return to Corsucant. She needs medical attention. Why didn't you tell me what was happening to her?" Cheto peeked into the room, looking over the girl.  
  
She was sleeping, although it was peaceful. Her arm was hanging limp beside her. At the slightest touch on her arm, her face would cringe and twist. Cheto could feel the girl's pain; there were scars that were two inches long and an inch wide on her sides.  
  
Yoda shook his head and sighed. "Strong the Force is in her. Know, I did not. Return, you must."  
  
Cheto turned of the communicator and grabbed a chair. He sat next to the girl, carefully lifting her arm, looking over it. She flinched at his touch and he didn't blame her. He could only begin to imagine how long she had lived like that. He set her arm and wrapped it in thick gauze, hoping it would heal correctly. She looked no older than 12 or so, although it was possible the black and purple welts on her face made her appear older than she was.  
  
Cheto pulled the blanket off of her and rolled up the legs of her pants. Dirt covered the open cuts on them, a breeding ground for an infection. He quickly applied an antiseptic and dressed the wounds. By the time he was finished, almost her entire body had been wrapped in bandages, some already red with the warm blood that wouldn't stop. He could only hope that he would make it Corsucant in time for her to seek the healing abilities of the older Council Members.  
  
****** 


	2. Daring to Trust Someone

Daring to Trust Someone A Star Wars fanfic by *~*Autumn*~*  
  
Gasping, Pebra sat up, frantically looking around her. She didn't know where she was, everything was different. The room was clean and neat. Warmth circulated through her body, her wounds had been dressed and most had healed. Her legs were well rested and the pain had finally stopped. Pebra felt the bed beneath her, unsure if it was another dream. But it all seemed so real. Had someone actually taken her from that place? Did someone rescue her from the pain and suffering? How long had she been gone, it only seemed like a few hours.  
  
Pebra threw the covers of her and slid off the bed. The marble floor was cold against her bare feet, but it felt good, far better than the dirt and hay she was used to sleeping on. Where am I? What is this place? Warm light poured in on her face, a gentle breeze blowing through the open window, the sheer curtain flying freely in the room. Slowly, she walked over to the window, her eyes falling upon the city around her.  
  
The city was far from Mos Espa. No desert, no heat, it lacked the second sun. The building were made from actual materials, not sand dune cubbyholes. Pebra looked out onto four other spires, three in each corner with the fifth standing erect in the center. She had heard stories of this place, where young children are taken to become fierce warriors with magical powers. Hearing the door open, she hide behind the wall, fearing her dream would end and she would return to her little cubby in the dark.  
  
A young man walked in, followed by a shorter creature, using a cane to help him walk. Pebra recognized the taller man, he was the one she had seen walking around the marketplace. But the second was very odd, he skin was a green tone and he stood no more than two feet tall. Both were dressed similarly, tan clothes covering their bodies. The taller man was carrying a tray in his hands, a lid hiding its contents. He looked at the bed, noticing its vacancy before letting his eyes travel to the window. Pebra tried to hide more but it was too late. They had already seen her.  
  
"Hello there, I see you have finally awakened. Do not be scared, girl, we will not hurt you," said the man, his voice was so trusting, so honest. He set the tray on the edge of the bed, removing the lid. The smell of fresh bread filled the room, making Pebra's mouth water. She licked her lips, tempted to show herself. He turned towards the window, leaning against the bedpost.  
  
The man's clothes were light, a tan tunic over a light brown pair of pants. He wore a dark brown vest over the tunic and at his waist was a thick black belt, a silver, metal rod hanging by his right hip. His brown boots came to his knees and he finished his ensemble with a dark brown cloak that flowed behind him.  
  
Pebra kept her eyes down but slowly walked out from behind the wall, twisting and wrapping her raven black hair around her fingers. She stopped a few feet from the bed, the food behind the man torturing her. The man reached for her hand and she jumped back, ready to start running.  
  
"It's okay, I just want to take your hand. Come, you must be hungry."  
  
"Where...where am I? Who are you?" The girl's voice was weak, quiet, and filled with fear. The man smiled warmly and dropped to his knees, letting his dark eyes meet her emerald greens. Unsure if she could trust him, she stepped back, never letting her eyes leave his hands.  
  
The shorter of the two hit the other with his cane. He grunted and motioned to Pebra. Her eyes darted from one to the other, anticipating the worst. Her back tensed, her reflexes taking over. She balled her hand into a tight fist, ready to defend herself if she had to.  
  
"My name is Cheto Vachi, and this is Yoda. We're Jedi, we won't hurt you. Tell me, what's your name?" The taller man took a seat on the edge of the bed, his cloak falling behind him. Pebra watched him before letting herself fall into a sitting position across from him, crossing her legs beneath her. Her eyes darted around the room, watching for the slightest movement. People had gathered in the room's doorway, most of them Pebra's age, looking in at the trio.  
  
Yoda looked over his shoulder and sighed, slowly shaking his head. "Nosey, these Padawans are. Return to Masters, you must. Leave us now, you will." He walked over to the door, and pushed the button, letting the door slid shut. Pebra watched as he made his way over to her and Cheto.  
  
Cheto pushed the plate towards her, motioning to her to eat. Pebra's eyes grew wide, wanting to eat it so badly. The smell was making her stomach turn, a loud growl echoing in her ears. She gave into her instincts, grabbing a large piece of bread and shoving it in her mouth. It was wonderful, the flavor bouncing off of her taste buds. It had to be the most flavorful thing she had eaten in years.  
  
Pebra munched away at the food before her, not really paying attention to what the two men were asking her. It was so wonderful to eat food, real food that had flavor, not the scraps she ate when her owner was being philanthropic. She swallowed the bite, before piling more onto her fork. "Pebra", she said, under her breath.  
  
Cheto looked at the girl, whose mouth was filled with food. He cocked his head, unsure if she had said anything. Pebra swallowed the food, taking a drink from the glass to wash the bread down. "You asked me my name. It's Pebra, Pebra Saline Cadai."  
  
******  
  
Other people had come into the room during her meal, like a tall woman, with an unusual gracefulness about her. What Pebra found most intriguing about her had been her headdress. Eight tentacles fluttered about her head with every word she spoke, every move she had made. She later had found out that she was on the Council, known to the students as Master Adi Gallia. They stayed briefly, talking with one or both of the men before leaving the room, as graceful as they had entered it.  
  
"Pebra," Cheto began, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking? There are some things we must know about you."  
  
She was playing with the strings on the outfit they had given her. The top was beige, crossing her chest before tying behind her back. The tan pants were loose fitting, tucked into her boots that came to her knees. She looked like a clone of her master. They had even braided a strand of her hair, marking her a Padawan. "Nine years, sir. But why do you want to know about me? Am I in trouble? I didn't do anything! I swear it wasn't me! I've been-"  
  
Cheto waved his hand before the girl, silencing her. She pulled her knees up under her chin and kept her eyes down at the sheets beneath her. The Jedi thought quickly, trying to think of a way to phrase things so she wouldn't be so jumpy. He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to her. "Come, take a walk with me. I want to show you around your new home."  
  
Pebra looked at his hand hesitantly. She bit her lip and glanced into his eyes. Trust, honesty, kind. They told her all she needed to know. Slowly she lifted her arm and opened her hand to him. Cheto nodded and carefully wrapped his hand around hers, watching as she slid off the bed. Her hand was small compared to his, still covered in scars and cuts that had healed.  
  
"Progress you have made. Learn, she will, the ways of the Force. Teach her, you will. Strong knight, she will be," Yoda said, following the two out of the room. He watched as Cheto and Pebra disappeared around the corner, before nodding and walking in the opposite direction. The Council was waiting to hear from him.  
  
******  
  
Pebra's eyes looked over everything she passed, inspecting it as if she would never see it again. Cheto just smiled and let her do as she pleased. It had to be her first time anywhere pleasant. But every time they would pass somebody in the hall, Pebra would squeeze his hand and pull herself closer to him.  
  
Cheto told her everything about the Jedi. Pebra listened, tentatively and carefully, living on every word he would say. He told her about the Force, the history of the Temple, how Jedi came to be, what they did, their strengths and weaknesses. He told her how Jedi were forbidden to know love, anger and fear. Hours passed and the two just walked hand in hand.  
  
Pebra eventually stopped pulling closer to him when they passed someone. She had figured out that they wouldn't hurt her here. She even began to smile at some of them. Cheto was glad to see her beginning to feel accepted, welcome. He could see a new light in her eyes, a light he knew she had never seen in her life.  
  
"How long have I been here, Cheto?" Pebra asked, walking alongside him.  
  
He looked down on her and though for a minute. Had it really only been five days? No, it had to be more. But somewhere he knew it wasn't. "I suppose it's been five or six days since we left Mos Espa. You slept the majority of the time, mumbling in your sleep."  
  
Pebra frowned, letting go of his hand. She rubbed her arms, thinking of what might happen. What would she do if he found her, if he wanted to take her back there? No! I won't go back! I'm free now! I would die before going back!  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you here. We will look after you. The Jedi is your family now," Cheto said. They stopped outside of a room and Pebra looked at him, confused. "I want to train you to be a great Jedi Knight, to teach you the ways of the Force. Did you know that you are in touch with it? With the Force?"  
  
Pebra looked over her body, her arms and hands. "I don't feel the Force."  
  
"No, you don't...it's like a...the Force...it's hard to explain, Pebra. You will learn in time and will eventually become one with it. The Force will with you, not for you. Understand?" Cheto rubbed his forehead, hoping she did. Pebra had never really known about Jedi or the Force, not until that day.  
  
Pebra thought for a minute and shook her head. "No, not really. But if you will teach me, I'm sure I'm understand it some day."  
  
Cheto nodded, pushing the button to open the door. Pebra looked around and remembered where she was. This was the room they were in earlier, where she had been sleeping. She didn't want to go, she wanted to know more about the Force and the Jedi. She wanted to learn, to be like them.  
  
She started walking into the room, sadness coming over her face. Turning, she pulled on his cloak, bringing him down to her size. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as she could. "At first, I thought this was all a dream, but now I know it's not. Do you want to know something? Every night, I would to wish for a guardian angel to come and rescue me. And finally, an angel did. Know what? I think that angel was you. Thank you for being that angel. " Pebra smiled, letting go of him, and slowly walked into the room, letting the door slid shut behind her.  
  
******  
  
AN: Argh.I'm hungry..Okay, that's not the point of this update.I'm really trying! I am! Soon, you guys will get a great new story of your very own! Well, not of your own, of my own but for you lovely people to read! Isn't that great? I just have to get my computer working and finish the 4,000,000,000,000,000,000 pages of homework. ::sighs:: Don't you just hate college? Education should be free anyways.  
  
Anyways, the point is that I've got some new ideas going and hopefully, my muse will come back from her vacation to Saturn and help me get these things going. I'm also working on a few original stories that I have been slaving over for more than a year and half now, which I will try to put up on a bi-weekly basis, starting with Chap. 1 and if I don't decide to completely delete and start all over from scratch.  
  
Other things to look forward to is a revised Jurassic Park Fic, a completely different Autumn (X-Men) fic, and the usual LOTR, HP, hopefully WOT, Farscape, Naruto, SM, maybe even a Kenshin fic. DAMMIT MUSE!! Hurry up and get back here or I'm hafta to put out a want ad for a new one! 


End file.
